Dispensers are known which have a housing to receive a removable disposable non-collapsible fluid container which has an outlet opening from which fluid is to be dispensed. With containers which are not collapsible, to prevent vacuum from being developed within the container replacement air must be permitted to enter the container as fluid is dispensed. Known systems for permitting replacement air through dispensing pumps in the mouth of the container typically require more complex and expensive pump assemblies which have increased risk of failure as compared to non-venting pump assemblies. Provision of a pre-formed air vent passageway through a container has the disadvantages of providing another opening into the container which complicates manufacture and which may leak during storage.